


A flip of the coin, neigh, a stroke of fate

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Kara strolls to the National City wishing well and...





	

The plaza in downtown national city was buzzing. It was a Wednesday, the heart of the work weak, but that was no longer Kara's concern. Her career path now hazy and confused mirrored the aimlessness of her wanderings around the plaza. Kara's meandering eventually led her to the National City Wishing Well. She peered over the edge of the well. She paused. 

Though she no longer did, the change in her pocket had a purpose. As she hoped for a return of purpose, she flipped a dollar coin into the well. 'Splash!' It disappeared from sight as waves continued to reverberate around the pool. It was like the "wave of relief" all her friends had described upon hearing Mon-el was hit by a lead bus a week ago. Kara could relate. In the past week she'd rediscovered some self-respect and despite the morning's aimlessness more personal development seemed within reach.

Into the well went a quarter, and now a new reflection appeared alongside Kara's. The stranger had a long, sculpted face. White fur accentuated his eyes - deep pools of ebony. An excitement blazed a trail through Kara's heart like a... "hi I'm Comet." Was it chance? Neigh, it was destiny.


End file.
